Gifted
The Gifted are a special group of people in Ivalice, first introduced in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. They are blessed with great talents, each with their own special ability. Some are immortal, while others can communicate with animals. The job class Heritor is associated with them. Gifted One is also used, with the text "The Gifted are born with uncommon ability and skill", though they simply share the same main ability as the job class they resemble, with Instinct as their secondary A-Ability. List of Known Gifted People *Adelle *Wermut *Nesiaam *Lennart *Hilo *Elpe *Viola *Ljda Missions The following missions explain more about the gifted, as well as giving new equipment used to teach the Heritor Job new skills. Gifted Luso and Adelle stop at the Overlook Rise in Zedlei Forest in order to gaze at the stars, when they are approached by a mysterious man in green, who can sense Adelle's talents. He introduces himself as Lennart and decides to test her prowess by teleporting himself and Adelle to faraway snowy reaches, where they battle each other. After Lennart is defeated, Adelle asks him about his knowledge of the Gifted. Lennart has the gift of immortality, but it has done nothing to help him. The inevitable deaths of those he loved has forced Lennart to walk his path alone, no longer bound to the pain of their memories that he must live with in his eternal life. Lennart then returns Adelle to Overlook Rise, where Luso is waiting for her. After completing this mission, Adelle gains the Heritor Job and learns the ability Lennart. A Lost Companion Adelle and Luso encounter the Moogle Knight Shoofa at the Rupie Mountains, who is being haunted by the spirit of his old traveling companion, Gade. Adelle defeats Gade and sends him into the afterlife, after which Shoofa gives his thanks. The moogle explains that he, Gade, and a woman named Viola used to travel together, and that Viola harbored fantastic powers within herself. Jealous, Gade decided to strike out on his own in the hopes of attaining power equivalent to Viola's, who passed away several years after. Shoofa says that Viola's inner power was the source of her demise and that Adelle reminds him strongly of her. For completing this quest, Shoofa gives Adelle the Tiptaptwo Knife, which teaches her the Viola ability. Help! Encountering a decrepit old nu mou in a hut, Adelle decides to give the old man a potion to relieve the injuries he has received, a simple sprained ankle. As thanks, he gives Adelle the Whale Whisker as she leaves. When she is out of sight, the old man talks to a voice from beyond, before passing on to the afterlife. It is not until the next mission that Adelle learns from Ljda that the old man was Wermut, a fellow Gifted. The Whale Whisker given to her is a Pole and teaches Adelle the ability Wermut. Woman of the Wood After mastering the previous Heritor ability and reading the correct news post at the Pub, the next mission opens at the Sage's Grove near Moorabella. Hearing that a woman is "surrounded by monsters in the woods", Luso and Adelle seek to help her. Once they reach, offering assistance to defeat the monsters, the lady reveals that would not be necessary, and proceeds to tame the two monsters about to attack her. Surprised by the power of the lady, the party receives the revelation that the woman is a Gifted, Ljda. As a test to see if Adelle is worthy of the power, Ljda commands her tamed monsters (and a group of other monsters) to a small battle. Once Ljda is defeated, she reveals the nature of her power (she is capable of charming anything from monsters to even people). She tells Adelle that, while she still currently does not have the necessary "attributes", she may eventually. She gives Adelle the next Heritor weapon, the Ayvuir Blue, as a reward. The Beast of Aisenfield Reading one more of the posts in the Pub, Adelle and Luso learn about a legend where a man, consumed by his power, becomes a beast. Eager to confirm the news, the clan travels to the Ligress Headland, where the next mission opens. At first, Adelle dismisses the rumor to be false, until the beast emerges from the small pond in the center of the map. The beast, indeed a man consumed by his power, pleads Adelle to kill him before he can cause greater harm, as he is trying to control his urges. Finishing the battle, the beast reveals that he is one of the Gifted, but that using his powers in excess drove him mad. With his last words, a dying Nesiaam warns Adelle to use her powers wisely, not seeking power for its own sake. The reward for the battle is the knightsword Nagrarok, which teaches the next power in the Heritor's list. Shrine of the Paling Gods After reading a notice at a pub, Luso finds out that a growing number of monster sightings in Tramdine Fens are going through the shrine. His clan races to stop them and when they arrive Adelle hears a voice from the three shines that tells her that the team needs to activate the three shine stones in order to cleanse the area of monsters. Once completed there is a bright light and the monsters disappear, and the shine tells Adelle that they were weak for a short while, but they will stay vigilant, and they pass on the Hyakushiki-Masamune. After completing the mission there is a notice at the pub saying that once long a go there was a monster invasion, and that a girl named Elpe transformed herself in to the stones to save the town. Elpe is obviously a Gifted, since she had powerful healing abilities, and the Hyakushiki-Masamune's Heritor ability is Elpe. Bringer of Doom After mastering the ability Elpe, and then reading the correct notice, Luso find out that there is a creature threatening Goug. When he arrives he finds the monster Upsilon to be floating over a pool of lava unreachable by sword. The Prophet Hilo, one of the gifted, appears and, being able to see in to the future, tells Adelle to slay the creature using his special sword the Chirijiraden, with the Hilo ability. When the battle is finished Hilo says the vision of 'Goug burning in the future has faded. Although Upsilon is destroyed later Luso will have to fight "The Magick Weapon" the second Upsilon in Wanted: Magick Weapon" in the Aldanna Range. Unplumbed Depths Immediately after Adelle masters the Hilo ability, a notice reads that there is a newly discovered tunnel in the Neslowe Passage. Luso and Adelle go in search of treasure, and after a brutal battle they find a chest. Upon Adelle opening it they find nothing, but as they walk away Luso freezes and a doppelganger of Adelle appears. The twin tells the real Adelle that she has the potential of the Gifted inside her and when she opened the chest it released Adelle's own Heritor power: Adelaide. The twin then merges with Adelle and time goes back to normal and Luso calls after her, and they leave the cavern. Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift